


Midnight Snack

by UnknownMia



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMia/pseuds/UnknownMia
Summary: Five wakes up hungry and finds a snack.(don't worry the characters are older in this story.)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Midnight Snack

It was a quiet night five woke up feeling hungry and went to the kitchen for a snack as he walked back to his room he heard noises. No one should be awake it's past our bedtime. He got closer to source of the sounds. Before he knew it he was next to number 8s room. What could she be doing at this time. He creaked the door open just a bit to see her laying on the bed. His eyes widened. Cassie or number 8 is called. She moaned as one of her hand were in her pajamas while the other hand was playing with her nipples. She lets out breathy moans. Her hair sticking to her face. Five knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't let this chance to slip by. Her moaning became more audible. Five felt his body responding. He felt his breathing get heavier. "Five, harder Five." Cassie moaned out as her fingers started going faster. Five eyes widen. She's thinking about me. He smirks. "I will." He teleports between her legs. Cassie opens her eyes surprised to see five between her legs. It must be a dream. "Hurry up five." She pulls him down. Tugging at his shirt. "Needy aren't we." He takes off his shirt and leans down to kiss her neck. "Oh yess five." She lets out a moan. "I'm going to fuck you hard." Five whispers into her ear. She shivers with delight. Best dream ever. "I bet you can't make me scream with delight." I whisper back to him. "Challenged accepted." He pulls her legs around his neck as he goes down to have a taste. Cassie lets out a moan and grabs fives hair pushing him deeper. "Five I'm close." Five continues to go faster bringing her to her climax. She moans out fives name He looks at her and enjoys the sight. He pulls out his dick and starting stroking himself looking at what he created. He soon climaxes into his hand bring it up for Cassie to clean up. She smirks as she seductively looks at finger and bring it to her mouth. "The is the best dream I had in a while." "Oh sweet heart this isn't a dream." Five leans down and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope you enjoy my work. Sorry if i made any grammatical issues, i wrote this late at night.


End file.
